


"Mom, Who is BOB?"

by MiraGarak



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Fear of Death, Other, Seizures, Sneaking Out, Surreal, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak
Summary: just what it says on the tin, Laura having a shitty time when her mother suddenly has a seizure and everything once again crumbles down.
Relationships: Laura Palmer & Leland Palmer, Laura Palmer & Sarah Palmer





	"Mom, Who is BOB?"

A squeal of pure delight escaped the girl, as she was scooped up into her fathers arms as he kissed her forehead and spun her around. Laura, who had just turned seven was brought up out of bed by her father who said he had a surprise for her. But before the surprise could come, an alarm went off and she was awake in bed, much older than seven and groaning at her clock for waking her up from a rare good dream.

"Fuck.." She definitely had a hangover, since she'd snuck out and drank in the woods late into the previous night, having only returned home around four in the morning. But at least it was Saturday so she could go back to sleep if she wanted, which she did but eventually decided against as tshe quite literally rolled out of bed, onto the floor before standing and going right to the bathroom to take a shower and make herself look somewhat presentable. "Laura?" Called her mother, to which she replied with a "Yes-?" Really she didn't catch what else she said, which is why she next told her to hang on as she shuffled out of the shower and poked her head out of the door. "Whatcha need, Mom?" No reply. "Mom?" Still no reply, so she threw her clothes on and darted down the stairs to see what was wrong. 

And to her horror, her mother was on the floor having a seizure. Something she immediately chalked up to the fact she had just been prescribed a new type of medication. Without panicking she went and called Doc Hayward, and asked him to come over. He of course said he'd be over soon and that was when Laura hung up and carefully carried her mother over to the couch and laid a blanket over her torso. "It'll be okay.. I promise." But should she promise this? No, probably not. But she had to do something to keep the tears from flowing as this hurt her so much to see.

LATER IN THE DAY.  
She'd called Maddy, as she did once a month when she remembered and had told her all about Sarah's seizure and how her father had snapped and called her a liar until asking her mother. She just couldn't understand why he would think she'd lie about something so serious, but it had scared her enough not to press further and her cousin said it was probably just work stress, which she tried to make herself believe. But now, she was in her room studying for the next big test and hoping to keep her grades up like tthey usually were, as she didn't need poor grades on top of her bad habits and horrific nights.  
Speaking of those nights, tonight she was staying in and not sneaking out. Partially because she had stolen one of her mothers sleeping pills so she could just get some sleep for once. Hopefully Bob wouldn't plague her dreams as he often did, maybe she'd have a nice dream about something that couldn't happen in real life, like when she was little…

Some nights, like this one, she missed her childhood and throat remnants of innocence that remained there, buried deep within her soul. She was just sixteen after all, she shouldn't have to be terrified to sleep or even go outside.   
For fear of that horrible thing that somewhat resembled a man, coming for her yet again. This was all noted in her diary before she hesitantly took the pill, it should mix too bad with the drugs that linger in her system, right? Well tonight it's worth the risk because she just can't anymore, almost as if she wants to die rather than wake up and continue the cycle of madness and fear.

Maybe she'll dream about that man again, the one who is always kind to her and says they'll really meet one day. Cooper, he said his name was. Honestly he acts like a brother figure to her when he appears and she adores that more than anything since she always wanted a brother or a sister there to keep her safe, even if it's only in dreams. Either way if she ever meets him in real life, she owes him a kiss on the cheek. Blame her twelve year old self for promising it to him. And now, the darkness of heavy eyelids comes as she drifts to sleep once again.


End file.
